The Prophecy
by Lecta-79
Summary: Two daughters discover who they really are. Please R&R!!!NO REVIEWS=NO STORY!!!
1. Opening

Prologue-  
  
Every five generations of the Daughters of the Moon, two Daughters, sisters, are chosen to receive more powers then the normal daughters. The two daughters are not normal daughters, but Princesses of the Moon. These two, true daughters are recognized by the purple tinted black tattoo their lower back. The shape un-like any other is a moon between the quarter and half stage along with a star directly below the moon. The princesses alone possess this mark showing their loyalty to the Goddess Selene. They and they alone have an extra choice as they turn seventeen. Along with the long debated choices of either losing your power and memories, or becoming, well, becoming something, these daughters can remain alive forever until they decide upon another choice. The decision must be made together without the consent of the other daughters. Even though they can live forever, they are forced to continue the fight against the Atrox and spread goodness and hope throughout the world. 


	2. Planet Bang

Coco and Jewls, the newest members of the Daughters of the Moon, were at Planet Bang waiting for Serena, Jimena, Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna to arrive. The music pulsed throughout their bodies as they swayed to the beat of "Quarter Moon", the new song that Vanessa wrote for Michael's band.  
  
While Coco was waiting, she decided to go and look around for some hot guys. She found two guys standing at a side table in the hidden cove of Planet Bang. She walked over to them and was drawn in by the handsome guy on the far left corner of the table. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hey there, you wanna dance?" she offered as he nodded yes.  
  
They walked towards the center of the crowd; Coco was oblivious to the phosphorescent glow in his eyes. Jewls was close behind, with the other of the two guys; they strode after Coco and her mystery man.  
  
The sisters, Jewls and Coco soon realized the other Daughters of the moon had arrived. They told their new friends that they would see them some other time and left it at that. Together they walked toward the others.  
  
"Hey guys, sup?" Jewls asked.  
  
They all answered "Nothing."  
  
"Talk to you later." Vanessa stated as she swayed over to the stage and waved hi to Michael.  
  
"Yeah, I have to meet someone. Bye!" Serena went over to a dark corner, here; we could only assume that Stanton was there.  
  
"C-ya." Tianna as she turned around to face Derek "Hey, Derek, let's dance!" They left to dance.  
  
"Collin isn't here. Catty, what do you say we go show off the new moves we've been practicing?" Jimena asked Catty.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun!" Jimena and Catty strode off to the center of the floor, while guys all over stared in jealousy.  
  
Coco, spotting her new mystery man starts over to the far corner.  
  
"Stanton?" Coco thought scanning the minds of everyone in the corner. "No, it can't be, he's not, no way, a follower? Why does it always happen to us? No, he is not, I'm sure of it. Maybe it's just someone else, yeah that's it, it's someone else."  
  
She turned and walked back to Jewls "Hey did you see the guy I was with earlier?"  
  
"Jeff, yeah he's over there with Tyler getting a Coke, you want one." Jewls responded.  
  
"Sure, but I'll get it, don't wait for me here. I won't be back soon." Coco answered as she started walking away.  
  
"Go for it, he's totally into you!" Jewls proclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, hold on, how do you kn., wait a minute, did you read their minds?"  
  
"You didn't? I thought you really like him." Jewls replied defensively.  
  
"I do and I don't want to lose him to the Atrox. You, of all people, should know better, after hooking up with Paul, he was turned 'cause you talked to him in his mind and the Atrox heard you." Coco added.  
  
"Your right, once again, I'm sorry. We'll worry about the guys later, were on in five!"  
  
They walked up to the stage. They were going on in five minutes; right after Michael's band finished their last song of the night. "Seduction of the Devil", another one of Vanessa's ideas.  
  
The five minutes was over in a flash and before they knew it they, once again, found them selves on the sparkling stage of Planet Bang. Jewls and Coco were different then all the others that performed on the, oh-so- famous, stage. Others sang and danced, but nothing came close to what the sisters came up with. Every time they preformed they had something different to perform. They always danced, however, the moves they produced seemed to some how defy gravity. It was always amazing!  
  
The stage lights came on and the background for the stage was, once more, posted behind them. It was a moon with a star right below it, on purple velvet background and the moon and the star was a type of glowing white. They also had lights that were in the shape stars shining all the way around Planet Bang, only missing the "Cove".  
  
Time was forgotten as the two girls danced. The world seemed to come to a complete stop as Coco swirled and Jewls swayed to their favorite song.  
  
After the two were finished with their performance, they walked toward the other daughters, who congratulated them for an awesome performance, as usual. As much as the girls loved to dance, tomorrow was a big day, their first day of school. They reluctantly climbed into Jimena's car. After the others left, Jewls and Coco decided to go and find Jeff and Tyler. They found them leaning on a curved wall in the hidden "Cove" of the nightclub.  
  
As if on cue, they emerged and walked out onto the dance floor. Once again, Coco was oblivious to Jeff's big, normally brown eyes, glowing phosphorescent. She was consumed with a feeling of almost fear as she slowly looked down to see if her amulet was glowing, because she couldn't feel if it was vibrating. Her amulet wasn't glowing but the fear was still there. Then she remembered, followers were always hanging around Planet Bang, it was probably Stanton or Cassandra.  
  
Tyler pulled Jewls closer to him. "I don't ever want this night to end."  
  
"Me either, I've had a great time tonight. Maybe I'll see you in school tomorrow, you do go to school, right?" Jewls added.  
  
"Of course I go to school, and I definitely hope to see there!" Tyler said wishfully. With that, they became totally consumed with the music and each other.  
  
Just before closing time at Planet Bang, Tyler and Jeff ushered Jewls and Coco out and said their good nights. They also offered the girls a ride home, but they declined, only because the sisters have their own cars.  
  
Coco walked into a hidden garage and got her metallic black Toyota Celica with dark purple flames dancing along the sides. While Jewls, in the same garage, got her light metallic blue Ferrari with silver flames licking along the sides. (They got their licenses early because their father was head police chief for LAPD.) Anyhow, they went home to get rest for school tomorrow. 


	3. At home

They pulled into their separate driveways, parked, rushed to their rooms, and changed into their pajamas. After that, they ran as fast as they could from their bathrooms all the way to their balcony. They did this every time they came home from Planet Bang, kind of like a sibling rivalry. They shared a balcony the size of a, well lets just say it's really big. They always made each other really mad because they would tie every time.  
  
"Slow down, Coco I'm gonna' win some day. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah right! That's my line Jewls; I am going to win first. What now grandma?"  
  
They were in the middle of a fight and didn't see Jeff and Tyler walking along the side of their house.  
  
All of the sudden they heard a bush rustling, so with out thinking, they walked over to it, only to see, yeah you guessed it, Jeff and Tyler climbing up their spiral stair case with a star studded railing(of course). ~Dun dun dun~  
  
Jewls and Coco used their quick thinking to get themselves out of this situation. They pushed a hidden button right on the side of the ballroom doorknob. Suddenly, a wall panel slid open on the bottom of the balcony that sucked them down an extremely large water slide complete with an optional tube. They were twirled and twisted every which way. They loved this thing! About five minutes later, they were at the end of the tunnel, landing them in a huge in-ground pool, indoors, of course. The water was warm because, was heated. They swam to the middle of the pool and said some strange words that were from the lost language of Latin. With a swish, the extra large drain at the bottom of the pool opened and the two sisters swam to the bottom of the pool.  
  
Jeff and Tyler looked around for the sisters. They could have sworn that they saw them swim to the bottom of the pool just moments before they reached the water. Now, they had a few problems, how to get out of where ever they were and where the girls went. -Meanwhile in a secret lab only known about by the two girls- Jewls and Coco walked over to their main computer to see what was going on. They quickly switched the cameras to the pool area and found there stalkers stuck in their favorite room. They looked at each other and started cracking up.  
  
"Hahahaha, I can't believe they actually found out how to access the spiral slide." An amazed Jewls said to Coco.  
  
"Yeah, but do they know the way out of our solar pool quadrant?" Coco asked ~The room was equipped with a 24/7 actual movie of the moon from a satellite that was currently orbiting the Earth. The rest of the room was painted to look exactly like the solar system.~ They were the only people ever to set foot in the "Solar Arena" other then its current occupants.  
  
"Look, we have alot of work to do, so let's stop gawking and get focused, they'll never find us!" Jewls quickly responded.  
  
"Jewls, Coco, I'm home!" A familiar voice called from upstairs.  
  
"Hey dad, we'll be right up." Coco responded through a speaker system.  
  
"Wait; open the hidden door so Jeff and Tyler can leave." Jewls added.  
  
"Okay, hold on" (Door opens) "All set. Look, they are gone already, suckers!" Coco uttered.  
  
The girls rushed upstairs to greet their father.  
  
"I won't be home tomorrow morning; there has been a murder on Robertson Boulevard near Cedars-Sinai Medical Center." Their dad informed them.  
  
"Do you know who was murdered?" Jewls questioned.  
  
"Yeah, a Maggie something or other in the forth floor of a run down apartment building." Their dad answered.  
  
"Okay, c-ya later. Kisses." Coco shouted from the stairs.  
  
"Behave while I'm gone!" their Dad yelled back.  
  
"We always do. Bye!" Jewls hollered.  
  
"Bye!" Dad screamed back.  
  
(Dad leaves)  
  
"You don't think that was our Maggie who was killed, do you?" Coco questioned Jewls.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't, Maggie's immortal, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but so was Malcom, and Stanton told us he died!"  
  
"Okay, we will go visit Maggie after school tomorrow to prove it to you!" Jewls proclaimed.  
  
"Good idea, *yawn* let's go to bed" Coco said sleepily.  
  
"That's the best idea I've heard all night!"  
  
"Alright, see ya in the morning!"  
  
"Okay, good night!" 


	4. Morning

"Good Morning Los Angeles, you're listing to morning mix on WRIS 73.5 FM radio." Coco was trying to tune out the radio and concentrate on last night.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is on the table." Jewls yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"How can she get up so early?" Coco asked herself. "I'll be right down, can you bring me up an asprin, I have a migraine." Coco yelled back.  
  
"No problem, I'll be right up, but in the mean time, get dressed."  
  
Jewls was heading to the medicine cabinet when she spotted herself in the mirror. She smiled as she looked herself over. She was dressed to kill in her dark blue halter top and short, sparkling jean skirt. She wiggled her toes as her black leather sandals shimmered in the flow of sun from the window. As usual, her moon amulet hung around her tan neck and her wavy brown hair rippled down skimming her bare shoulders.  
  
She looked away from the mirror and ran to the cabinet then grabbed the asprin. She turned and ran upstairs to her sister.  
  
"Your still not dressed, hurry up or I'll beat you to school!" Jewls scolded.  
  
"Sorry, but there is no way your gonna beat me to school! Just give me the asprin and get lost!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr, someone's got an attitude!"  
  
Coco grabbed her pillow and threw it at Jewls. With that, Jewls turned around and slammed the door. Coco got up from bed and sulked over to the bathroom, poured herself a glass of water, popped the pill in her mouth and gupled at the cool, fresh water.  
  
"Now what am I gonna wear today?" Coco asked herself while looking through her closet.  
  
She decided on a white top with one strap to show off her new dark tan and a sparkle army camouflage skirt. To top it off she pulled out her black leather boots that ascend up her legs to just below her knees and a camouflage bandana to accent her reddish brown hair that she pulled up into a pony tail with her long bangs hanging down framing her face. As usual, her moon amulet lay flat on her tan chest.  
  
She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to meet her sister.  
  
"Scrambled eggs and toast, again, this is the third time in a row." Coco uttered.  
  
"Fine you get up at 4:30 and make breakfast tomorrow morning." Jewls said more vulgarly than she had hoped for.  
  
"Sorry, just pass the grape jelly and I'll shut up."  
  
"Here, take it. I'm leaving in two minutes, so if you want to beat me to school you better eat fast."  
  
Coco practically swallowed her eggs, and grabbed her toast to eat in the car. Jewls and Coco pulled into the empty street at the same time and raced to school. 


	5. Before School

Tires skidded as the girls parked next to each other. They were once again pissed off they tied in another race.  
  
"Hey, you passed through that read light, cheater!" Jewls yelled at Coco.  
  
"Yeah, well, you were going faster than the speed limit, what now Grandma!" Coco yelled back.  
  
"Look, as much as I would love to stay here and argue with you, I have to beat you to geometry. C-ya." Jewls said as she ran towards the u wouldn't be the fastest on the team if I was on the team!"  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams, you can't even kick the ball."  
  
"Ok, you can? Is that why you have been assigned permanent bench warmer?"  
  
"Hey! If Jimena wasn't the best player on the team, I would be, and you can't argue with that."  
  
"Oh, is that a fact? That would be why your team's defense stinks, but you're too selfish to play player on the team, because you NEVER play!" Jewls was agitated and ran ahead to get in line.  
  
The line moved quickly and soon Jewls was inside the gate and walked off to geometry. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I should be watching where I'm going better."  
  
"Oh, it's ok.Jewls?"  
  
"Tyler? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, I go to school here."  
  
"Oh, right, school. What do you have first period?"  
  
"Um.geometry, I think."  
  
"Mrs. McIlrath?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, room 131."  
  
"Me too! Sit next to me! Ok, Mrs. McIlrath is really nice, as long as you do your homework. The class is really easy but she'll go really fast through the book. Coco asks a lot of questions that makes her go slower. Rumors, from coco. Coco was really short but she failed last year so she has to retake the class."  
  
"Oh, speaking of Coco, have you seen Jeff, he was supposed to meet me in class?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe" Tyler agreed as they turned into the classroom.  
  
"You're late!" Coco and Jeff yelled at the same time.  
  
"Sorry I got side tracked, but I so would have beaten you if it wasn't for.My Life!" Jewls sarcastically yelled back at Coco.  
  
"Oh right, I could have beat you in my sleep!"  
  
Jewls walked by Coco's desk pushing her backpack to the floor.  
  
"Another detention slip! Coco, dad's gonna kill you!"  
  
"I know, if I get one more I'm off the team and practice started two weeks ago."  
  
"Hun today is only the first day of school and you've already gotten a detention! What for?"  
  
"I don't know. Detentions tomorrow after school. I thought you went into Mr. McGregors head and made him think I did something wrong, but then I got here."  
  
"And I was no where to be seen."  
  
"Right, honestly, I didn't do anything!" "I believe you hun."  
  
With that, Jewls took her seat next to coco who was sitting next to Jeff and Tyler sat down next to Jewls.  
  
"Yo, chica. Sup girls?" Jimena and the rest of the gang walked in and sat down behind the others.  
  
"Something weird is going down at school, I can feel it." Serena commented.  
  
"Yeah, I got a detention for absolutely nothing!" Coco informed the other daughters.  
  
The bell rang and the hairs on the back of the daughters' neck and arms stood on end as Mrs. McIlrath walked in. The class became deadly quiet. 


	6. After School with Jewls

"God, school was so long, hey are you coming to practice this afternoon, Jewls?" Coco asked.  
  
"Nope, first day of school, I'm up to my knees in homework. Besides, Tyler's coming over to help me with my science homework, and other stuff, he's in all my classes!" Jewls responded.  
  
"Ok, I won't be home until four so you and Tyler will be home alone, and don't forge, we need to visit Maggie."  
  
"Right, mom, I almost forgot, see ya at four!" Jewls yelled as she turned and faced Tyler, "Hey did you bring a car?"  
  
"Yeah, but Jeff needs it, he's on the varsity football team so he's staying after." Tyler answered back.  
  
"Ok, my car then, but I'm warning you, rarely ever do I not break laws while driving."  
  
"Wow, I'd love to see your file!' Tyler teased back.  
  
"Why? It's empty!" Jewls said back.  
  
"What? How can it be empty, you just said you break a lot of laws." Tyler questioned.  
  
"Easy, my dad's a cop; he'll keep my file empty!"  
  
"I wish I had your father!"  
  
"Doesn't everyone."  
  
"Anyways, where's your car?"  
  
"Right here." Jewls pointed to an old, broken down, crappy station wagon.  
  
"Ok." Tyler had a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Hahaha, no, I'm just kidding. This is my car!" Jewls hopped into the drivers' side of her purple Ferrari.  
  
"Wow, nice wheels." Tyler looked in shock.  
  
"If you like the wheels; check out the rest or the car." Jewls teased.  
  
"Haha. very funny. How on earth do you open these doors?"  
  
"Step back." Jewls warned Tyler as she opened the door from inside the car. The door flipped up, away from the ground.  
  
"I see, it's a trick door!"  
  
"Yup, it's a trick door, obviously, you aren't into cars!"  
  
"So, not everyone is a future mechanic. Some people just might become president, a lawyer, or even a husband." 


	7. After practice with Coco and back at hom...

Coco walked onto the football field after practice; she was hoping to find Jeff still there. She was disappointed to find the field empty.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll see him tomorrow." Coco said to herself as she headed off to her Celica. As she neared her car she noticed a figure standing next to her car.  
  
"Nice car." Jeff complimented Coco.  
  
"Thanks, nice flowers."  
  
"Oh, these? They are for my girlfriend."  
  
Coco could feel her heart jump, "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"You are, duh."  
  
"Oh my god, you're the best! Thank you a thousand times for the flowers."  
  
"No problem. Hey, Tyler and I are gonna check out the premiere of the new movie, I Still Know what you did Two Summers Ago, wanna check it out with us, Jewls already said yes to Tyler."  
  
Coco was speechless, a first for her.  
  
"Are you serious? This is so kewl! We've wanted to see that move since it started advertising."  
  
"So should I take that as a yes?" Jeff asked jokingly.  
  
"So do you need a ride.or do you wanna come over or something? I'm sure Jewls has Tyler over!" Coco retorted.  
  
"Sure, If Tylers' there then I'll catch a ride with him home. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
  
"Don't you have a car?" coco curiously asked.  
  
"Of course, It's just that me n' Tyler took the same car to save time."  
  
Oh.K. So come on lets get going. Don't wanna hold up Jewls and Tyler."  
  
They got in the car and quickly sped off to Coco and Jewl's beach side mansion.  
  
IN THE CAR.  
  
"Tyler must have the car."  
  
"Obviously, silly. So where did you move from?"  
  
"Oh from a really boring place only on the other side of the continent."  
  
"Really, did you have a girlfriend when you lived in this really boring place?"  
  
'Yeah a follower' Jeff thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah but it was nothing too serious. Just the normal 'I'm you man, You're my girl' thing. How bout' you? Any special guy?"  
  
"Yeah we weren't really serious. It was getting there when he shit himself in school. I as so disgusted with him I decided to just end the almost non-existent relationship. And.now I have you!"  
  
"Are you serious? He really crapped his pants in school!?"  
  
"Believe it or now, it's true we were so over after that little experience I decided to kool down the relationship thing and that's where I was during the summer. It felt good to be free, but I missed the feeling you get with a guy around."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. It's the same with me. I was free the whole summer and now I'm back to the feeling of comfort right by my side all the time. Its kewl. I missed the feeling."  
  
"Great, were here. And we were having such a wonderful conversation. Oh well. Come on lets go in."  
  
"K.which door do we go in?"  
  
"Oh sorry. The third door on the left wall. Give me a sec. and I'll show you the way to the.Hold on. Francine.where are Jewls and Tyler?"  
  
"Welcome home dear.there on the roof in the Jacuzzi"  
  
"Thankx Fran.Um Fran which Jacuzzi room."  
  
Oh I'm sorry the Hipno room."  
  
"Thankx.could you put my bag in my room too?"  
  
"Sure hun."  
  
"Thankx." Coco commented  
  
"Ok Jeff lets go."  
  
"Your house is awesome."  
  
"Oh thanks, me n' my sis designed it ourselves. It has approximitaly 14 floors and a sun room on the roof if you call that a floor. We decorated it ourselves room by room. It took us only about one and a half years to get it fully done and put all of our stuff where it belongs."  
  
"Kewl your house is a lot like ours except ours only has 8 floors and a sun roof. Our mom decorated everything, but our rooms. She left that to us!"  
  
"That is so schway. The Oh yeah lets go to the elevator. Follow me."  
  
ON THE FLOOR BEFORE THE ROOF.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea you house was kept so spotless wow!" said Jeff to Coco.  
  
"Neat, Huh! Oh here we are. Were gonna have to walk up a flight of stairs though."  
  
"Okay, but were are they?"  
  
"Right here!" Said coco pressing a hidden panel in the wall and typing in her password.  
  
"That was unexpected." Said Jeff.  
  
"Wasn't it!" Coco replied.  
  
They walked up the hidden spiral staircase up to the roof panel. Once they were on the roof they slowly walked up to the door to the Hipno room and pushed open only to see. 


End file.
